


You are both part of my family

by BlackCanaryLover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanaryLover/pseuds/BlackCanaryLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel makes a call to Sara. It's time for her sister to bring her Beloved home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are both part of my family

When Thea tells Laurel about Malcolm's visit, Laurel gets an idea. She fosters it for an hour before deciding to call Felicity. She is her number one in speed dial and two rings later Felicity is picking up. 

"Hey Laurel, what's up?"

"Hello Felicity, I need a huge favor. Can you get me Sara's location please?."

"First, I need to know if she has a phone on her, do you have a number to contact her?."

"Actually, I don't know if she has. She's been calling me but from different numbers."

"That's fine. I going to run a facial recognition program so I can ping her last known location and we can go from there. Also, text me the numbers she has used before so I can narrow down the search. Now, tell me why do you need it?."

"Well, Thea just told me Malcolm is in town so I thought it was a good opportunity to check on Nyssa. I still haven't told Sara about Nyssa's involvement in destroying the pit and the possible repercussions she is suffering at the hands of Merlyn."

"Ok, give me half an hour and I will have everything ready, even the jet. Also, I will wait until you are on route to Nanda Parbat to tell Oliver that Malcolm is here.

"Please do and Felicity, keep and eye on Thea. I know she wants to help get Nyssa out of trouble but we can not risk anything happening to her."

"Don't worry about it. I know Oliver is going to want to move her with us until you guys come back."

"It would be for the best. I'm never going to trust Merlyn and Thea wants to spend some time with him."

"Is this about the pit?. Oliver is not going to like it." 

"I know. Apparently Thea has an idea on how to get to get ride of her rage lust and Merlyn is willing to help her. Felicity, I have to go and call my Dad but thank you so much for this."

"Don't worry Laur, it is time for Sara to get her happiness back. Also, I am going to be working with you guys from here. Not complains accepted. You are using my jet so you are not allowed to complain." 

"Wouldn't dream about it. Bye Felicity."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently Sara is in Turkey, righting some wrongs with the country itself. She doesn't know how to interrupt this trip Sara decided to take on but she knows if she doesn't do it now their window of opportunity could close. Sara has been checking up every week she's been away but she was never specific about what she was doing. Hopefully, she is doing better now. She picks the phone after the third call, Laurel would had gotten a little scared if she didn't pick up or if someone else pick up. She should never doubt Felicity hacking skills.

"Hey Sis, how are you?"

"Hey Laur, what's up?. Everything alright over there?" 

"Uhm, yes. This is about Nyssa, so don't freak out alright but I think she is in a bit of trouble and maybe we should go to Nanda Parbat and check on her."

"There is not visiting for friendly reasons in there Laurel, you know that but if you think she is in trouble we need to go" Laurel definitely expected an angry rant about hiding things from Sara but she got none. Maybe her sister was just looking for an excuse to see Nyssa and she never got one until now. Well, she was never good at guessing what was going on in Sara's mind.

"I will be picking you up in a couple of hours. Stay put."

"How do you know ... No, don't answer. I know It was Felicity. See you soon"

Palmer Tech Jet takes Laurel to Sara's destination and then they are on their way to the League of Assassins liar. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanda Parbat hasn't change at all, it's still silent and creepy as remembered it. Laurel would never get used to be in this place or live here but Sara walks hurriedly and silently through the secret halls of this place, like she did back at home when she was getting back from a night of partying and didn't want her father to know.

"Birdies, the halls are all clear until you reach the cells. The are at least 7 or 8 assassins in there."

"Birdies? Really, Felicity" Sara said.

"Well, do you guys prefer Canaries and don't say my name. I need a code name."

"We need to concentrate guys" It's Laurel the only one been cautious right now because it feels like it. There are assassins around for good sakes. 

"We could call you blondie." Well, Sara is in a mood.

"Don't you even dare. I like overlord."

"Get your heads in the game people" Laurel decides to made them focus.

"You sound like Oliver, Laurel." Felicity mockingly tells her.

"Worst compliment ever" Laurel can hear Sara's giggles from where she is. She loses her concentration for a second and one guard sees her and decides to attack her. 

After paralyzing him, she has to do the same to the other two coming her way. She can hear Sara fighting too, she gets distracted for a minute an one assassin kicks her in the ribs and that hurts like hell. Fighting them is not easy matter but Nyssa's training has paid off, she can detect their fighting style and sometimes she can almost predict their next move. One more reason to be grateful for Nyssa's help and to get her out of here as quick as possible. Nyssa deserves the happiness she doesn't think she is allowed to have.

When they arrive at the dungeons, they found them bare. 

"Felicity, we have a problem. Nyssa is not here." Laurel tells her.

"Let me check my maps, Birdie" 

"I think I have an idea where they have her. MIT, check all they corridors leading to the third floor" Sara request is so specific. She must have a reason for it. 

"Guys, there is more than twenty people there." 

"Malcolm is a cocky bastard. He has Nyssa in her own room. He must have had closed her secret entrance." Sara stars walking, her intent clear. She knows where to go and doesn't need Felicity's guidance. This is the sister Laurel remembers, confident in her strength, strong and powerful. They can beat those guys and get the hell out of here. Nyssa will be better in Star City.

"You better stay alert, you have incoming in 2 minutes." 

That's the last thing Laurel hears from Felicity in a while. She concentrates on fighting her attackers. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breaking the door was the only choice they got when it wouldn't open. Nyssa is in her room, chain to her own post bed, looking pale and completely unconscious. Laurel thinks is possible they haven't fed her in a while but she can't tell if they have injured her. 

Sara goes to Nyssa's side rapidly and starts checking her out, her vitals and temperature. She does a quick check of Nyssa's body to see if she has any pressing injury that needs to be attended but there is nothing there. She appears to be alright but Sara has to carry her out of her room because she won't wake up. Her sister looks at her beloved worriedly, it changes her face, it makes her look older and more determinate to get away from this place. This changes their strategy for their exit but hopefully they way out is as easy as their entrance. 

"Hey, Felicity. Can you check out the exit please." 

"Already done guys. It's all clear. But I will keep my eyes out for anything" 

"Tell the pilot to put all the medical supplies out. Nyssa's needs to be hydrated." Sara tells Felicity in a hurry.

"I will, you are going to find vitamins supplies in the jet and you need to put it on her IV. You know what to do Canary." 

"Thanks overlord" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyssa can not withstand a full trip to Star City. They decide to make a stop in Milan to check her in a hospital. While they were traveling Felicity created their fake identities. Now they are able to check Nyssa into a hospital and to get all the information related to her condition without scaring anyone. In other words, Felicity has produce fake passports that show Sara and Nyssa's marriage. She chose to give Nyssa the Lance surname (apparently Nyssa is wanted in a lot of countries).

After an hour without news, Laurel can see Sara getting restless, she keeps pacing the waiting room and chewing gum loudly, it's giving her a migraine but she's not going to say anything because Sara needs the distraction. When the doctor comes out, Laurel is almost relieve, now they can finally see Nyssa. 

"The Lance family" the doctor asks.

Sara moves swiftly to him but is Laurel who reaffirms their connection with Nyssa. 

"That's us. I'm her sister in law and this is her wife" 

"So, Mrs Lance is doing much better. I would say her dehydration is controlled but she is a little under weight, her level of potassium is low and she shows sings of anemia. Everything can be treated properly back in America but I would recommend she stays for a couple of days to stabilized her as quickly as possible." 

"Is she awake now?" Sara asks the doctor 

"Not, she is not up yet but is normal, her body is recuperating energy so it should not be long now for her to wake up. You are welcome to wait and a nurse will take you to her private room. Both of you are allowed to stay there."

"Thank you so much doctor." Laurel is the one to thank the doctor, while her sister is looking around for any nurse to bother until she is next to Nyssa again. 

The nurse takes her time to come and collect them, Sara was almost fuming by then. Once they are in the room and Sara move as close as she can to Nyssa, she looks at her face and traces her features with her fingers and Laurel decides is time to leave them alone and to call Felicity to tell her how everything is going. 

"Hey, Felicity."

"Laurel, can I ask where are you?." That was definitely not Felicity 

"Hello to you too Ollie. I'm pretty sure you know we are in Milan right now."

"So, everything went according to plan. Felicity told me and you should now that Thea is already here." 

"That's great Oliver. I didn't trust her alone with Malcolm back in the city." 

"We agree on that, she is going to be safe here until you get back. When is that going to happen?." 

"Probably in the next two days. The doctors want Nyssa to stay for a couple of days. I just want to see them both doing ok and then I'm back at home." 

"Ok. Just call Felicity so she can send the jet to pick you guys up. Take care of them Laurel." 

"I will. Can you tell Felicity everything is fine here. See you soon Ollie." 

"I will. Bye Laurel." 

After talking with Oliver, Laurel is more calm. Everything is going according to plan, Thea is safe and now they just need to wait for Nyssa to wake up. She decides to go buy some food for Sara and herself. 

When she gets back to Nyssa's room, Sara has fallen sleep in a chair next to her girlfriend's bed. She looks so peaceful that Laurel doesn't want to wake her up but is a necessity, they haven't eaten anything since arriving in Nanda Parbat, so they need to eat. 

She calls Sara's names till she wakes up and she gives her a sandwiched. They eat in silence for a while they are tired and still worried for Nyssa.

"I don't think we can go back to Star City if Malcolm is still there Laurel." 

"What? Sara!. You don't have to go back right now but I think it would be great if you guys do come back. Malcolm is going to know exactly who when and took Nyssa from Nanda Parbat. He will want to hunt you guys down. Back at home all of us can help protected her." 

"I don't think she is going to like been treated so defenseless" 

"Well, I don't care. If you both want to go and travel the world that's fine but you should do it free from worrying about having to have Malcolm looking for you." 

"I will talk to her. I think we can create some kind of agreement with Merlyn. But you are right, we have to do it from SC." 

"Great. As I told you, you guys don't have to go right now, maybe you can take a couple of days to plan what your going to do with Merlyn but I'm thinking about leaving soon." 

"Laurel, you don't have to." 

"I kinda of have to Sis. You guys need time alone and me been back home gives us time to trough Merlyn of his game."

"Laurel, thank you for helping us."

"You guys are my family Sara, I love both of you so you don't have to thank me. Go to sleep little Sis. Hopefully tomorrow Nyssa is awake.

"Love you"

"Love you too."

Laurel is going to stay awake a little longer to look out for her sisters. 

Sara and Nyssa both have shown Laurel how to be strong and confident in herself and they have protected her a handful of times. Now is her turn to do the same for both on them. Nothing is going to happen to them and if she has to kill Malcolm Merlyn for that to be true, She will do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sent me prompts in tumblr: LarrizaKloss


End file.
